harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Welcome to the new Harry Potter Wiki. If you're using the new skin, you should upload a logo called Wiki wide.png with the dimensions 266x75px. Angela (talk) 10 aug 2007 08:31 (UTC) Over mezelf Hallo Martijn, :Mag ik als gebruiker van deze Wiki een artikel over mezelf maken? Dan kan ik meer over mezelf vertellen. :Ik hoop dat het kan! :Groeten, :Makcbrugman1996 Bedankt! Da's aardig! *Makcbrugman1996 *PS. Heb je Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood al gekocht? De site wat mooier maken Hoi Martijn, :Ik ga de pagina van Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood wat mooier maken. Van Wikipedia haal ik de plaatjes, die in het artikel op Wikipedia staan, op mijn eigen computer en dan upload ik ze naar deze website. Zonder iets te doen, staan de plaatjes die op Wikipedia staan, dan ook op deze website. :Groetjes, Makcbrugman1996 ::Sorry Martijn, maar het lukt me niet om de plaatjes weer op de goede plaats te zetten. In elk geval heb ik er één op zijn plaats weten te krijgen, je weet wel, het plaatje van die snaai. Verder heb ik nog een plaatje van mijn eigen Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood-boek op de site gezet. Excuseer me. ::Groetjes, Makcbrugman1996 Aha! :P 29 mei 2008 19:50 (UTC) Martijn, ik heb een paar vragen voor u. Kom jij eigenlijk nog de nederlandstalige Harry Potter Wiki? Ben je van plan nog iets te doen met de site? Mvg, Storywriter Enkele vragen Martijn, ik heb een paar vragen voor u. Kom jij eigenlijk nog de nederlandstalige Harry Potter Wiki? Ben je van plan nog iets te doen met de site? Mvg, Storywriter :Ik ben niet echt actief meer nee, laat maar wat weten als je moderator wil worden, dan kun je de wiki in principe overnemen. 2 aug 2008 10:51 (UTC) Dit wil ik zeker doen, als jij er geen problemen mee hebt. Martijn, is het mogelijk om een wiki te verwijderen? Hiermee bedoel ik (natuurlijk) de nederlandse HP Wiki. Er zijn geen bezoekers en niemand vertaalt noch artikels uit het engels. De wiki heeft geen nut meer en daarom lijkt mij het best om hem te verwijderen. Ik heb al gevraagd aan de persoon die mij hielp wat zij er van vind. Ik wacht nog op haar reactie. Moest zij willen doorgaan zal ik haar de wiki laten overnemen. Storywriter 10 sep 2008 16:28 (UTC) *Ik zie jullie hier praten over het sluiten van de wiki. Ik wil graag meehelpen! Maar als de wiki straks toch weg gaat ga ik ook geen moeite doen om stukken te schrijven. Willen jullie antwoord geven om te vertellen of de wiki stopt of verder gaat? Dan weet ik of ik weer gewoon kan schrijven. - Gebruiker:Yowal Vragen Ik ben de laatste tijd bezig met de HP wiki maar ik blijk de enige te zijn... Misschien kan iedereen iets meer gaan doen? Maar mijn vraag is, ik zag laatst op de Engelse HP Wiki bij elke afbeelding tekst over Copyrights enzo staan. Loop ik risico als ik deze afbeeldingen hier upload? Ik heb het al geprobeerd te vragen aan Storywriter maar die reageerde niet. Misschien jij wel. - Yowal 16 December 2008 :In principe lijkt het me dat je de afbeeldingen van de engelse HP wiki gewoon over kunt nemen, zolang je de copyright die daarbij staat ook hier bij de afbeelding zet. Succes. 16 dec 2008 19:53 (UTC) ::Oké, dat doe ik voortaan! Maar het beste lijkt het me om het zeker te weten en misschien even te vragen aan een van de admins van de Engelse HP. Zou jij dat anders willen doen? Als het namelijk niet mag zitten we met een groot probleem... - Yowal :::Ik weet wel zeker dat het mag, er staat niet voor niks linksonder in het scherm een "GNU FDL" tekentje, wat wil zeggen dat onder voorwaarden alles overgenomen mag worden, net als op wikipedia. Lees dit maar eens 18 dec 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::::Oké! Ik had het niet gezien en ik dacht dat als het niet zou mogen hebben we straks nog een hoop mensen op ons dak en dan moeten we de wiki sluiten. Maar goed, ik ga verder en gebruik de afbeeldingen van de Engelse HP wiki. Bedankt! - Gebruiker:Yowal 19 dec 2008 :::::Ik kom nog even terug op de copyrights, volgens het sjabloon kunnen de afbeeldingen tentoongesteld worden onder het Eerlijk gebruik. Maar volgens mij is dat alleen in de VS een wet. Geld dat ook wel hier? - Gebruiker:Yowal [[[[2 januari]]]] 2009 ::::::Ik heb niet zoveel verstand van copyrights en zo, maar ik heb wel de ervaring dat het geen enkel probleem is om dat over te nemen. Bovendien: als het op de engelse harry potter wiki van wikia kan, kan het ook op deze site. Er is in principe geen verschil tussen deze site en die site (allebei onderdeel van wikia) 3 jan 2009 19:08 (UTC) Twee dingen Hallo Martijn. Ik ben lang geleden voor het laatst op deze Wiki geweest, maar in mijn msn-inbox kreeg ik ineens een bericht, waarin stond dat er een pagina bewerkt was. Er stond iets raars. Als je op deze link klikt,kom je op die pagina met die rare tekst. Kun jij hier misschien wat aan doen. Groeten Makcbrugman1996 :Ik heb de pagina verwijderd, was iemand die niks beters te doen had... 6 jan 2009 15:18 (UTC) Admin Hallo Martijn, Ik heb de vraag of ik misschien tijdelijk een admin kan worden van de wiki omdat ik uit andere berichten heb begrepen dat je er momenteel niet vaak mee bezig bent. Ik wil graag wat pagina's als de voorpagina beveiligen zodat er niks verkeerds meegebeurt. - Yowal 5 januari 2009 :Ik zelf doe niks meer met de HP-wiki, en aangezien de andere mensen die ik ooit tot beheerder heb benoemd ook verdwenen zijn zal ik je even toevoegen aan de lijst :-) 6 jan 2009 15:22 (UTC) ::Ik ben al een tijdje niet meer bezig met de wiki aangezien ik heb ontdekt dat "fair use" niet gebruikt mag worden in Nederland. Ik ga proberen de afbeeldingen te verwijderen maar weet nog niet hoe dat moet. Weet jij dat misschien? - Gebruiker:Yowal, admin, 30 jan 2009 Martijn Hey Martijn Ik Heb Ok Een Site Maar Dan Van Harrypotter Kijk Eens Op www.harrypotter-home.webs.com Ja En Ik Wil Graag Mod Woreden Wat Je Vroeg Gr Webmaster Harrypotter Van Daar Net Aan Martijn Ik Heb Op Mijn Site 9.000.000.000 Per Dag As Je Mijn Lid Maak Heb Jij Ok Zoveel Gr Webmaster Van Harrypotter De site aanvullen Hey, Martijn. Ik heb gemerkt dat er veel pagina's ontbreken over verschillende personages. Daarom zou ik graag deze site opfleuren. Zou ik ook moderater kunnen worden om wat te doen aan de voorpagina enzo? Ik heb al pagina's voor Loena Leeflang en Daan Thomas gemaakt ;) Alvast bedankt, Kenney. Onderscheiding